With the rapid development of the display technology, touch panels have gradually pervaded throughout people's lives. At present, in-cell touch panels have the advantages such as thin thickness, low cost and so on, and are favored by large panel manufacturers. In the in-cell touch panel technology, mutual capacitive touch panels have the advantages such as high sensitivity, applicability to multi-points touch control, and have become the mainstream in the development trend of the in-cell touch panel technology.
A mutual capacitive touch panel mainly comprises a plurality of touch drive electrodes TX and a plurality of touch sense electrodes RX that are intersected with the touch drive electrodes TX. The touch drive electrodes TX are input with touch drive signals (such as a high frequency alternating signal) line by line, so that sense signals are generated by the touch sense electrodes RX. When a touch activity occurs, the capacitance, between the touch drive electrode TX and the touch sense electrode RX that are at the touch point, is changed accordingly, the sense signal over the sense electrode RX is also changed, and the touch position can be obtained by analyzing the coordinates of the changed sense signal that is output.